epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BuffaloBillsBoi/Greg Heffley Vs Nikki Maxwell
Greg Heffley VS. Nikki Maxwell ' ' Greg Heffley: I’m Greg make no mistake about the bank that I crank when a book of mine gets put to the stores ''' '''your books are horrible,deplorable bores, That can’t top me, did you see the report? Think you can outflow me but you can bring your girls Chloe and Zoe and you three can both blow me ''' '''I am the OG with the case that I put my trophies in em I’m recognized worldwide by the awards I win from Nickelodeon When it comes to whack flows Nikki is loading em Listen to The Ugly Truth and Getaway No One even knows you anyway When I get to spit this phrase Get to face the Dog Days Nikki Maxwell: I wanted Brandon Roberts not Brandon Field ' '''giving me your personal spiel ' '''This is not a journal this is diarrhea I wouldn’t want to be ya when I see ya' ' Being a klepto megalomaniac Sociopath ' '''Getting his ass passed ' 'while he’s Zacking off on the track ' 'Stabbing your friend in the back while you’re breaking his arm ' '''putting your family and friends in harm You say you were dominating Hollywood ''' '''but you’re too busy trying to give Holly, wood I’ll use my extermination scholarship This pest will know what I’ll do with it You so wimpy You so gimpy Do you wanna hit me or get frisky with the Nikki ''' '''The only legacy you’ll ever lead is a game of tag with a piece of cheese' ' in Japanese my name means diary ''' '''Try to step to me you’ll forever tank You can eat these words like you eat Rowley’s beef frank ' '''Anne Frank :Why are you using my last name ' 'Because you and Greg ain’t got no damn game ' '''When you come to think of me You think of the tragedy, casualty Of living in a Jewish family ''' '''But I talked about sexuality And added my own comedy So in reality You’ll falter when you copy me Nikki you try to act like the next Rihanna ''' '''But you’re a prima donna like your sister Brianna Greg You talk about blowing but your last film was a rough ass sucker The casting department was drunk enough to cast this mother Drucker Nice to meet you the next Rodrick Both of you thinking you hot shit Stepping up to the boss bitch Your books are Holly-caustic ''' '''Send your whack raps down to Auschwitz Better get to feeling skittish Before I spit some Yiddish It is true yo flow is so shitty I’ll go and tell it to my friend Kitty ''' '''Greg boy you were the Third Wheeler I died from typhus but you can call it Cabin Fever ''' '''Nikki you call yo self a Not-so whatever I hid from the Nazis in my endeavors My rhymes are Old School this generation’s too sheltered You two are both fools probably thought I was Helen Keller Everybody huddle ‘round 'I just took this double down ' 'Who won who’s next you decide ' Ultra Rap Battles of History Category:Blog posts